Automated banking machines are well known in the prior art. Automated banking machines may include automated teller machines (ATMs) through which consumers may conduct banking transactions. Other types of automated banking machines include devices which count or deliver cash or other items of value to a consumer, bank teller or other user, as well as point of sale (POS) terminals and other terminals which enable users to carry out transactions of value.
It is common for automated banking machines to provide the user with a printed receipt which documents each transaction. The receipts typically show the type of transaction and the value or amount involved. Other information may also be included on the receipt depending on the type of automated banking machine. Receipts may include information such as the user's name, the time of day, the location where the transaction was conducted and an account balance. Receipts may also include the user's card number and an account number of a user's account.
Often users of automated banking machines are in a hurry and forget to take the receipt after conducting a transaction. When this occurs the receipt typically remains extending outward from a receipt delivery opening in the machine until a next transaction is conducted and another receipt is provided. The subsequent receipt typically pushes the prior receipt out from the delivery opening and the prior receipt falls to the ground or on the floor adjacent to the machine.
In the case of automated teller machines, customers very often fail to take their receipt. This results in an unsightly litter problem in the area of the machine. The operators of such machines have to frequently clean up the area to keep it suitable for customers.
Failure to take a transaction receipt may also pose other problems. Specifically receipts may contain information and can be utilized by criminals. This information may include account numbers and balances which may be used for illicit purposes.
With the increased acceptance of automated banking machines, it is now often possible to print more information on transaction receipts. Often this information is of a private nature which users would not wish to have disclosed. While the provision of such information is of value to users who consistently take and review their receipts, consumers who do not run increased risks.
Systems have been devised for capturing currency and credit or debit cards which users fail to retrieve from an automated banking machine. However, mechanisms for retrieving such items are often complex and expensive. Such mechanisms also take up the limited space available inside an automated banking machine. While such retrieval systems are justified with regard to items of high value such as currency and credit and debit cards, such mechanisms have not been justified with respect to receipts.
There are also different types of receipt forms that have been used in automated banking machines. Certain machines use pre-printed forms with a predefined format. Such forms are always the same size when delivered to the user of a banking machine. Such forms commonly include pre-printed information such as the name of a financial institution. Such forms include a “top of form” (TOF) indicator which is a mark on each form which serves as a guide for printing on the forms as well as for separating the forms. The nature of TOF indicators may vary between form types and suppliers. As a result, a change in forms may necessitate adjustment of the machine to properly sense the TOF indicator on the new form type.
Other automated banking machines use plain roll paper for printing receipts. Generally the roll paper does not include pre-printed information. The color and quality of plain roll paper can vary. If the type of roll paper is changed the machine may require readjustment to properly detect and handle the new type of paper.
Automated banking machines which handle pre-printed forms with TOF indicators generally do not handle plain roll paper receipts and vice versa. Therefore an operator of an automated banking machine is limited to using the form type for which the machine is made.